Highway to Heavens
by LovelessKiara
Summary: Ésta es la historia de un solitario saxofonista y de una cantante incomprendida juntados por el destino. Cuando tras un pequeño accidente sus mundos colisionan, las calles del jazz jamás volverán a ser las que eran ante tal dúo musical.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Los personajes pertenecen a Square Enix y a Disney."

Escribir fanfics es difícil. Muy difícil. Así que, harta de no encontrar un tema sobre el cual escribir, decidí mezclar la literatura con mi otra gran pasión: la música. Dadle una oportunidad a esto, ¿_okay_? Tampoco es que tengáis nada que perder.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Drunks and jazz music.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que aquella noche iba a ser diferente de cualquier otra, sin duda no le habría creído en absoluto. Parecía otra noche ordinaria. Las estrellas bailaban en el firmamento, la luna iluminaba las calles y una suave melodía de jazz se oía desde la gran mayoría de los locales. Hombres pulcramente trajeados entraban y salían de los clubes con diferentes grados de alcoholismo en su sangre, pero siempre acompañados de bellas mujeres colgadas de sus brazos.

No le malinterpretéis, no les envidiaba en absoluto. Sonrisas tontas, hedor a tabaco y alcohol varios y sin una pizca de honor; lo último que deseaba era convertirse en algo por el estilo.

Cargando su saxofón y su chaqueta sobre su hombro derecho, un hombre solitario llamado Roxas caminaba por la ciudad abrazado por las tinieblas de la noche. Lo que más deseaba era tocar, sin duda, pero no tenía trabajo en aquel momento. No había grupos en busca de un saxofonista de apenas dieciocho años, y menos uno con una voz apenas audible.

¿Cómo se sentía? Invisible. Invisible y desdichado pero, por encima de todo, acostumbrado a la rutina. Poco a poco fue dejando de hablar pues, de todos modos, nadie le escuchaba más que sí mismo. No, si tenía que hablar lo haría a través de su música. Cómo si alguien tuviese algún problema con ello… Y, casi sin darse cuenta, ya estaba fuera de la ciudad. No se sentía como en casa en ningún sitio, y apenas sabía de dónde realmente venía después de tantos años vagando solo en la oscuridad.

Era como un gato callejero, buscando comida medio podrida entre la basura y un lugar en el que pasar la noche. No necesitaba nada más…

O eso creía él.

* * *

-Un pequeño consejo: vete a casa.

La voz femenina resonó a lo largo del callejón, y sonaba más dura de lo que realmente se sentía. Una voz firme, más que aconsejando estaba amenazando al pobre y borracho diablo sin suerte que la había seguido por media ciudad.

Ella era una chica menudita, con el cabello rubio platino y ataviada con un vestido blanco según dictaba la moda actual. Aparentemente, sin demasiadas posibilidades de hacerle frente a alguien como él, por puesto que estuviera.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Tú fuiste hecha para la noche y para mí… - un pequeño hipo – Tratando de hacerte un lugar como cantante, ¿todavía?

-No volveré a repetírtelo. Déjame en paz y podremos irnos todos sanos y salvos a casa, ¿vale?

La risa del borracho le produjo un escalofrío a la rubia.

-Empiezas a sonar igual que tu encantadora hermanita tratando de ahuyentarnos a base de patadas y arañazos, Shepard. Pero al menos ella tiene un aspecto algo más amenazador que tú… - otro hipo – y, todo hay que decirlo, también está más buena.

"Cosa que no dirías delante de su novio de metro noventa, eso está claro."

-En cualquier otro momento, Almasy, me _encantaría _quedarme a charlar contigo, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Así que, si me disculpas…

-¡Alto ahí! No he dicho que pudieras marcharte – gruñó el hombre, lanzando la botella contra la pared a la izquierda de la chica y agarrándola del brazo con fuerza. Un gemido de desesperación emergió de los labios de la chica al intentar, sin éxito, zafarse de su mano.

-¡Seifer!

-Estábamos prometidos.

-Eso me da igual.

-Y tú me humillaste.

-Traté de dejártelo claro en su momento, ¡pero eres incapaz de estar sobrio más de cinco minutos! – vociferó ella, asqueada – Y créeme, no me apetece demasiado pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de un ser como tú. Ni tampoco mi hermana.

Seifer entornó los ojos. La ira hervía en su interior, y tendía a descontrolarse cuando esto pasaba, todo el mundo lo sabía. Debía intervenir, antes de que hiciera o dijera algo de lo que acabara arrepintiéndose algún día.

-Oye, _sir_, ¿no debería dejar a la señorita llegar tranquilamente a su casa a estas horas tan tardías?

Se aseguró de que el comentario sonara suavemente, casi sarcástico, algo que tendía a irritar a la gente. El hombre se giró, y sí – ciertamente parecía disgustado de tener público.

-Métete en tus asuntos.

-Cómo quieras – el joven muchacho rió, dejando al suelo el estuche de su saxo con mucho cuidado -. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que quieres esto? Podríamos tomar caminos diferentes, sin tener que llegar a tomar… medidas drásticas.

Almasy masculló algo en voz baja, pero acabó soltando a la chica.

-Has tenido suerte – dijo, alejándose hacia la salida del callejón sin oponer resistencia alguna. Eso sí, se aseguró de mirar fija y amenazadoramente al recién llegado para mostrarle su desagrado y su rivalidad, cosa que a Roxas no pareció importarle.

Una vez quedaron solos, Shepard le dirigió una mirada agradecida. Por fin pudo ver sus ojos claramente. Azules, como los suyos, pero los de ella eran del color del cielo en pleno verano.

-Gracias.

-No se merecen. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

-Pues no te creas – la joven suspiró -. La gente le tiene demasiado miedo a Seifer Almasy como para meterse en su camino. ¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?

-Estoy de paso – respondió, evitando ser preciso.

Shepard asintió, pero su mirada se perdía detrás de él, fija en el deshilachado estuche negro.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? – inquirió.

-¿Un saxofón? – sugirió él, sin estar muy seguro del porqué de la curiosidad de la muchacha. Recogió el estuche y lo abrió, permitiéndole observar el instrumento mientras esperaba oro comentario.

-Bonito – acabó comentando ella, sin tocarlo -. ¿Sabes tocarlo?

-¿Y por qué llevaría sino un saxofón cargado a la espalda?

-Preguntaba si sabías tocarlo _bien _– la chica frunció el ceño, levemente irritada. Aquello era justo lo que estaba esperando. Y tenía la respuesta perfecta.

Empezó a tocar.

Al principio, la rubia mantenía su atención en él, en sus facciones y en la inmensa calma que parecía apoderarse de él mientras tocaba con los ojos cerrados, pero poco a poco y a medida que las notas fluían, empezó a desvanecerse en la música. Él siguió interpretando su pieza, una de las primeras que había aprendido a tocar con ese instrumento. La música: la única manera que tenía él de expresarse libremente sin el uso de las palabras.

Esa misma noche, había utilizado más "palabras" que nunca. ¿Qué si sabía tocar? Ni siquiera el hombre más orgulloso del mundo podría negar eso tras escuchar tan hermosa pieza.

Al cabo de unos maravillosos minutos, la canción llegó a su fin y el chico dejó de tocar. Shepard musitó algo para sí misma antes de alzar la mirada y cruzarla con la del saxofonista.

-Y, esto… ¿para quién trabajas? – preguntó casi desinteresadamente.

-Actualmente, para nadie. Estoy parado – suspiró, acariciando el metal del saxo. Ella parecía estar cavilando en algo.

-Muy bien – dijo después de una larga pausa -. Me has convencido. Necesitamos a un buen saxofonista, y los pocos que se ofrecen no tienen ni idea. ¿Te interesa?

Él quedó en silencio por un momento. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo un trabajo? ¿A él? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Permíteme darte el sí más claro y decidido que jamás has oído! – exclamó, ofreciéndole la mano para cerrar el trato –como era la costumbre.

-Genial – la chica sonrió, correspondiendo al saludo -. Por cierto, yo me llamo Naminé. Naminé Shepard. ¿Y tú?

-Roxas… Farrell. Un gusto conocerla, _miss._

* * *

Fin del capítulo. 

Pues eso. La verdad, si me ponen a Roxas como músico le veo interpretando más jazz en mitad de los años veinte (en plan Moulin Rouge… xD). Este capítulo ha sido corto, lo sé, pero era como una especie de introducción. De todos modos, trataré de alargarlos un poco a partir del próximo.

Espero que os haya gustado, y no olvidéis R&R. La opinión del lector es tan importante como escribir una historia ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "Los personajes pertenecen a Square Enix y a Disney."

Segundo capítulo… ¡gracias por los reviews! Tal y como dije, éste es más largo que el anterior, pero espero que no se haga pesado y os guste.

Las canciones que aparecen son ambas de Melody Gardot. La primera es 'Your Heart is as Black as Night'; la segunda, 'Baby, I'm a Fool'. Recomiendo escucharlas para la historia (y porque son ambas excelentes).

* * *

Capítulo 2: The Seventh Heaven

Naminé aún no le había dicho dónde trabajaba. Dónde él iba a trabajar. No le había dicho que se trataba de uno de los mejores locales de la ciudad, tampoco.

Por supuesto que no.

Aquella noche, el club estaba lleno de la más atractiva y exquisita gente de la ciudad. Hombres y mujeres charlando, compartiendo bebidas y escuchando la mejor música del momento de primerísima mano. Era fácil distinguir a los de clase alta, muchos de ellos vestían trajes y vestidos de color oro y plata mientras que la gran mayoría habían optado por un estilo más sencillo. Eso sí, todos ellos, hombres y mujeres, tenían puesta su atención en el escenario.

-Hoy es la noche de Aqua – explicó Naminé en un susurro cuando los ojos de Roxas se posaron en la exótica mujer de cabello azul. Su voz era preciosa, parecía estar hecha sólo para cantar jazz. El chico sonrió, fascinado ante el local en si y en sus clientes -. Riku es el que está al fondo, junto al piano.

La canción que cantaba la mujer llamada Aqua llegó a su final y el público aplaudió con entusiasmo, algo que ellos se apresuraron a imitar de corazón.

-Espera aquí un segundo – ordenó la chica, indicándole un asiento vacío.

-De acuerdo, _miss_.

-Y, en cuanto a esto… - Naminé se puso de puntillas, le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y lo dejó a un lado mientras le arreglaba un poco el cabello – Mejor así. Dios mío, ¿siempre se te pone el pelo en todas direcciones?

-La verdad es que sí – sonrió de lado -. Pero a la gente le parece atractivo.

Naminé enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, no estás horrible así que lo dejaremos pasar – sonrió dulcemente -. Siéntate, por favor, vuelvo enseguida.

Obediente, él se sentó y se tomó un momento para echar un vistazo al local mientras Naminé se mezclaba entre la gente hasta convertirse en una figura borrosa. Para su sorpresa, el ambiente no olía a perfume barato ni a puros medio deshechos, al contrario que en otros clubes en los que ya había estado. No, ahí olía a flores frescas, vino del bueno y a perfume más caro. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color entre rojo, naranja y dorado, parecido al de una puesta de sol, y varios cuadros firmados colgaban de ellas. No era un simple cabaret, no, era un sitio en el cual no te sorprenderías de encontrar a los más refinados caballeros y señoras de clase alta.

Aqua había empezado con una nueva canción cuando Naminé regresó acompañada por un hombre y una mujer quienes, supuso, que dirigían el local.

_Your lips may be sweet _

_such that I can't complete,_

_but your heart is as black as night._

-¿Roxas? Te presento a Tifa y a Demyx – dijo, señalando alternativamente a la mujer y al hombre. Vestida con pantalones y una camiseta blanca, Roxas supuso que la mujer no era de las que se regían por la moda. Pues su ropa no era exactamente un traje, pero casi. Y era una mujer, y se suponía que las mujeres no llevaban pantalones. El hombre, por su lado, vestía de negro y por su aspecto parecía dedicarse más al rock and roll que al jazz -. Son los amos del local, el Séptimo Cielo.

-Mucho gusto conocerles.

-Él es el sustituto del que os he hablado – prosiguió ella. Roxas trató de sonreír lo más naturalmente que pudo, pero en su lugar le salió una extraña mueca -. Y éste _sí _que sabe cómo tocar.

-Visto así no parece gran cosa, si te digo la verdad – comentó Tifa, cruzándose de brazos y centrando su peso en un pie. El cabello oscuro y las luces bohemias proyectaban largas sombras sobre su rostro -. Qué quieres que te diga.

-Yo creo que tiene potencial – intervino Demyx con mucho más entusiasmo que su compañera -. Por supuesto, me encantaría verlo en escena, pero me da buenas vibraciones.

-Pues yo creo que eres demasiado optimista pero, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad? Peor que el último seguro que no es.

'_Cause your hands may be strong,_

_but the feelings are all wrong._

_Your heart is as black as night..._

La canción de la peliazul seguía sonando a través de las paredes acompañada por las suaves notas de piano del chico al que Naminé había mencionado como Riku. Demyx ladeó la cabeza para seguir escuchando, pero Tifa no apartó sus ojos carmesíes de Roxas.

Al final, como si se rindiera, suspiró.

-Está bien. Subamos al piso de arriba, ahí escucharé como tocas. Si logras convencerme, el puesto es tuyo. Y si no, vuelves a la calle. Simple, ¿verdad?

El rubio enarcó una ceja antes de mirar inquisitivamente a Naminé. La chica asintió y señaló con la barbilla el saxofón que Roxas había dejado sobre la mesa. El chico recibió el mensaje alto y claro.

-Muy bien.

-Perfecto, ven conmigo. ¡Demyx! – la morena zarandeó al anonadado hombre – Necesitamos tu buen criterio musical.

-Lo sé – Demyx compuso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Siempre.

* * *

Las expresiones de sus tres espectadores variaban enormemente las unas de las otras. Naminé lo observaba con dulzura, mostrándole apoyo y confianza. Demyx era puro entusiasmo, y Tifa seguía mostrándose escéptica.

Roxas tomó el instrumento y, del mismo modo que había hecho poco rato antes para Naminé, empezó a tocar.

La exuberante mujer enderezó su espalda, aún con la mirada fija en el joven saxofonista. Roxas podía sentir el nerviosismo recorrer como un cosquilleo por sus dedos a medida que recorrían los botones metálicos, preguntándose si con su humilde música sería capaz de contentar las expectativas de la intimidante dueña del Séptimo Cielo. Vaciló durante medio segundo, y estuvo cerca de fallar un complicado acorde. Maldiciéndose mentalmente a si mismo, apartó los nervios y la preocupación de su mente y se obligó a seguir tocando.

Los brazos le pesaban y el corazón le iba a mil, pero logró acabar la canción sin cometer una sola equivocación.

El silencio perduró. Un minuto, dos, tres. Naminé carraspeó.

-Os lo dije. ¿No es impresionante?

Los aplausos de Demyx fueron tan sonoros que Roxas temió que se oyeran en mitad del espectáculo de abajo.

-¡A eso llamo yo buena música! – exclamó entre risas - ¡Madre mía, casi me echo a llorar! Tifa, estarías loca si le dijeras que no. Podría bien darles una patada en el culo a la mitad de los músicos que tenemos aquí, ¡y la otra mitad le idolatrarían!

-Chico – Tifa sonrió de lado -, tengo que admitir que me has pillado con la guardia baja, y eso no tiende a ocurrirme muy a menudo. Pareces tan joven que… no sé, creo que te he subestimado. Considérate bienvenido al curro, amigo.

Roxas se sonrojó.

-Me llamo Roxas Farrell… ¿señorita?

-Tifa, Lockhart. Y sí, supongo que sigo siendo señorita puesto que no estoy casada – suspiró, frunciendo el ceño levemente -. Se ve que "la gente como yo" no tenemos el derecho a contraer matrimonio.

Naminé, detrás de Tifa, le lanzó una mirada a Roxas como diciéndole que no contestara ni hiciera comentario alguno. Obedeció. Tifa no parecía ser el tipo de persona que hablaba libremente de asuntos que -cómo parecía ser aquél- la irritaran o la enojaran. Y, teniendo tan recientemente aquella oportunidad de ganar dinero con su música, no iba a seguir tentando la suerte.

-De todos modos – añadió – debería bajar de nuevo a controlar las cosas. Vincent se va a poner furioso si desaparezco por mucho rato, y se acabará marchando a casa. Un gusto conocerte, Roxas, no dudes en preguntar a Demyx cualquier cosa.

-Yo quisiera ir a acostarme ya – dijo Naminé por su parte -. Estoy cansada, y mañana será un largo día.

-Por supuesto, niña. Buenas noches – asintió el hombre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Roxas se revolvió. No es que conociera demasiado a Naminé en el poco rato que habían estado juntos, pero en aquel momento no le pareció demasiado bien que lo dejara a solas con Demyx.

Cuando ella pasó por su lado, sólo le miró durante un instante. Luego desapareció a través del vestíbulo como un fantasma.

-Bueno, vamos a enseñarte dónde te vas a alojar, ¿te parece?

Roxas miró a Demyx como si hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

-¿Alojarme? – repitió.

-¡Pues claro, chico! Todo aquel que trabaja en el Séptimo Cielo, vive en el Séptimo Cielo. Forma parte de la _seguridad_.

-¿Seguridad?

-No te preocupes por eso – Demyx ensanchó su sonrisa y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como si fuera su padre -. ¡Simplemente siéntete como en casa! ¡Estarás bien!

Oh, qué fácil era para él decir eso.

* * *

La habitación que Demyx le había asignado era grande.

Enorme.

Si alguna vez sintiera la necesidad de invitar a un barrio de vagabundos, habría sitio de sobra en aquella habitación. La cama era por si sola tan grande como su antigua habitación en el hotel. Había cuadros de famosos artistas colgando de las paredes, igual que en vestíbulo del Séptimo Cielo; e incluso tenía su propio baño.

Dios era bueno. Al menos, eso parecía.

La noche se le hizo corta. Roxas no había dormido una noche entera desde hacía semanas y, definitivamente, aprovechó aquella nueva comodidad para recuperar las horas de sueño que le debían los callejones y su vieja y maltrecha habitación. Y sabiendo que pasaría una buena temporada alojado ahí, no pudo evitar sonreír con ganas cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente totalmente descansado. Ni siquiera se molestó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó.

-Naminé. Tifa me ha pedido que te espabiles, que tenemos ensayo en quince minutos.

-Voy.

Las elegantes personas parecían haberse esfumado cuando bajó. También el ambiente parecía ser otro, las místicas luces habían desaparecido y la luz del día había ocupado su lugar. No había música, pero sí un audible murmullo que mezclaba las voces de los músicos que conversaban entre ellos. La mayoría tenían aspecto cansado, pero otros parecían estar deseando otro día de juerga. Demyx, por ejemplo y, por increíble que pareciera, Roxas también se incluía en ese grupo.

Sólo deseaba comenzar con el ensayo hasta que empezó realmente. Tifa apareció puntualmente y subió al escenario lista para mandar órdenes a cualquiera que estuviera en aquella sala.

Duró _horas_.

Sonaba fantástico, sí: horas de música gratis, de música realmente buena y diversa, ya que los músicos del Séptimo Cielo eran los mejores de la ciudad. Escuchó el sonido de voces cantando armoniosamente junto con baterías, contrabajos, guitarras de toda clase, trompetas… pero realmente fue demasiado largo. Por fin entendía por qué nadie parecía entusiasmado con los ensayos.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien?

Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier sitio, incluso aunque tuviera ese tono irónico tan poco usual.

-Hola, Naminé – forzó una sonrisa -. Fantásticamente, gracias.

-Me alegro, porque vas a tener que acostumbrarte – sonrió ella también, tomando asiento a su lado.

-¿Tú no cantas?

-Prefiero ensayar en solitario. Me pongo nerviosa cuando hay tanto público esperando a ver cómo me equivoco y deseando corregir cada una de mis notas, ¿sabes?

Roxas parpadeó, sorprendido.

-¿Y a Tifa ya le parece bien?

-Ella opina como yo. La música debe ser algo que te salga del corazón libremente, ya que es algo que cada uno interpreta a su manera – explicó, seria -. Quiero decir… quizás a alguien le parecerá que yo cometo muchos errores al cantar, pero otro puede pensar que es una maravilla. Es esa libertad lo que otorga sentido a la música, no una serie de acordes y partituras o… perdona, empiezo a perder la cabeza.

-¡No, no! – se apresuró él a exclamar – Creo que tienes toda la razón del mundo.

-¿En serio?

-Pues claro. Tú debes cantar lo que quieras del mismo modo que yo debo tocar lo que yo quiera.

-Es una lástima que nadie parezca opinar lo mismo.

Naminé parecía enfadada al realizar aquella declaración, y Roxas sintió el súbito impulso de preguntarle qué era eso que había en su pasado que la había impulsado de aquella manera a pensar y actuar así. Porque tenía razón. Muchos "músicos" pensaban únicamente en impartir sus reglas, en privar de libertad a aquellos que realmente sabían y querían tocar.

La chica suspiró y cambió de tema.

-A propósito, ¿querrías tocar esta noche? – sugirió – Hoy me toca cantar a mí, y necesito acompañamiento.

Recordó que el día anterior ella le había comentado que era cantante, y se avergonzó al haberlo olvidado por completo.

-C-claro, ahí estaré. Sin falta.

Al poco rato de aquella conversación, Tifa declaró que el ensayo había concluido –al fin- y cada uno se fue por su camino. Dado que Roxas ya había visto el club entero, optó por salir a explorar un poco la ciudad. Villa Crepúsculo, según había oído. Nunca había estado antes, estaba seguro de ello, pero le parecía extremadamente aburrida en comparación con otras que ya había visto.

De día no era tan encantadora como lo era por la noche. Por la noche siempre había olores interesantes y tu visión podía engañarte si no te andabas con cuidado. La auténtica naturaleza de las personas se revelaba cuando la luna se mostraba en el cielo, mientras que de día se adormecía bajo un disfraz. Era su momento favorito en el día, cuando sus sentidos estaban más alerta, cuando sentía más necesidad de tocar. Pero aquel lugar aún le guardaba una sorpresa que no nunca había esperado.

El atardecer cayó mientras paseaba por una calle llena de tiendas. Fue en ese momento cuando Roxas comprendió realmente el significado del nombre de la ciudad. Era la puesta de sol más bonita que había visto jamás. No se consideraba un romántico, sin duda él no era la típica persona que observaba los atardeceres con expresión soñadora. Pero en aquel momento, Roxas sintió la impetuosa necesidad de congelar el tiempo y permitir que durara para siempre. Tal fue su deseo que estuvo a punto de olvidar que tenía que actuar en el Séptimo Cielo, y tuvo que correr para no llegar tarde.

El club ya estaba lleno de gente cuando entró, y la banda aún no había empezado. Suerte. No quería ni pensar en cómo se enfadaría Tifa si llegaba tarde en su primera actuación.

Naminé estaba detrás de las cortinas. Cuando lo vio llegar, suspiró con alivio.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Estamos a punto de empezar!

El vestido blanco había desaparecido, y uno negro lo había reemplazado. El color oscuro realzaba la palidez de su piel y el claro rubio de su pelo. Hacía sus ojos aún más azules.

-Tranquila, ya estoy preparado – aseguró.

-¡Ve a tu sitio y cierra el pico!

Era increíble como la dulce y encantadora chica podía llegar a convertirse en una fiera.

Con una sonrisa, Roxas cruzó las cortinas y se puso junto a los demás miembros de la orquesta y cogió su saxofón. La intensidad de las luces empezó a menguar respecto al público y se concentró en el escenario, volviendo a otorgar al club ese aire de ensueño que había visto la noche anterior.

Naminé apareció entonces con paso decidido, y los espectadores aplaudieron. Roxas no sabía en qué ni en quién creer cuando la vio. Parecía una sombra salida de la más remota oscuridad que tomaba forma en algo maravilloso. Y su voz… cuando comenzó a cantar, sintió que era incapaz de encontrar los acordes correctos. Nunca, en toda su vida, había oído una voz semejante. Delicada pero transmitiendo toda la pasión con la que había expresado aquella mañana su opinión sobre la música.

_How was I to know that this was always_

_Only just a little game to you?_

_All the time I felt you gave your heart _

_I thought that I would do the same for you..._

_Tell the truth, I think I should have _

_Seen it coming from a mile away,_

_When the words you say are_

_Baby I'm a fool who thinks_

_It's cool to fall in love. _

Roxas mantuvo los ojos en ella. No pudo evitarlo, su voz, sus ojos, todo hacía que resultara imposible apartar la mirada de la chica. Esa menuda, pequeña y delicada chica con aspecto de muñeca de porcelana que cantaba con la voz más hermosa que había oído jamás. Y había oído a muchos.

_If I gave a thought to fascination_

_I would know it wasn't right to care._

_Logic doesn't seem to mind that,_

_I am fascinated by your love affair._

_Still my heart would benefit from_

_A little tenderness from time, but never mind._

'_Cause, baby, I'm a fool_

_who thinks it's cool to fall in love._

Naminé seguía cantando, y Roxas trataba de concentrarse. No era fácil. Era de todo menos fácil. Se sentía estúpido por sentirse de esa manera, pero nunca había sentido nada igual al oír a un cantante. Era nuevo para él… y era fantástico.

_Baby, I should hold one just a moment _

_And be sure it's not vanity,_

_Look me in the eye and tell me _

_Love is never based upon insanity._

_Even when my heart is beating,_

_Hurry up, the moment's fleeting._

_Kiss me now, don't ask me how._

Estaba metida en la canción, oh si lo estaba. Era una con la canción. Era como si les contara una historia a través de dicha canción, y era buena al convencerles – nadie habría dudado de que fuera real. Incluso Roxas. Él se las arregló para seguir con su parte hasta que la canción llegó a su final.

'_Cause, baby, I'm a fool_

_who thinks it's cool to fall..._

_Baby, I'm a fool _

_Who thinks it's cool to fall..._

_And I would never tell if you became a fool_

_And fell in love. _

Nada más tocar la última nota, Roxas bajó el saxofón y levantó la mirada hacia Naminé. No se inclinó. Simplemente se quedó allí, rodeando el micrófono con las manos mientras las últimas notas vibraban en el aire.

Ése fue el momento en el que Roxas se dio cuenta de que su estancia en el Séptimo Cielo no sería para nada aburrida.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Más personajes que van apareciendo, como Demyx y Tifa. Me lo paso genial escribiendo sus líneas xD Y Naminé ha cantado por fin…

No os olvidéis de dejarme vuestra opinión, sugerencias y demás en un review. Nos leemos en la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "Los personajes pertenecen a Square Enix y a Disney."

Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews. Los capítulos empiezan a volverse increíblemente fáciles, así que no tardaré mucho en actualizar con el siguiente. Por ahora, espero que éste sea de vuestro agrado, sobretodo para los que aprecien el Rokunami ^^

* * *

Capítulo 3: Bird alone.

Las canciones fueron cantadas y la gente empezó a volver a casa tras una larga pero animada noche. Los músicos llenaban el local, teniendo algo de tiempo para si mismos. Un camarero alto y de cabello oscuro llamado Vincent Valentine servía bebidas, cerveza o lo que fuera que pidiesen. No cocinaba, sin embargo. Era un terrible cocinero.

-Bien cantado, Naminé – dijo un hombre alto, sentándose junto a la joven con una sonrisa satisfecha. Él era el mejor batería del lugar, según Roxas había oído. Axel, se llamaba.

-Gracias – respondió ella con una sonrisa, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café humeante.

La mente de Roxas, por otro lado, vagaba muy lejos del Séptimo Cielo. Le daba vueltas a las preguntas de siempre, aquellas cuya respuesta nunca encontraba por mucho que buscara. Se preguntaba si, alguna vez, él había formado parte de una familia. Si era querido por alguien. Roxas era sólo un viajero que un buen día había despertado sin saber quien era ni de dónde venía. Se le hacía muy raro estar en una habitación llena de gente horriblemente sociable, gente a la que apenas conocía y que lo trataba como a un viejo amigo de toda la vida.

Como si fuera como ellos, parte de una enorme familia. Parte de _algo_.

-¿En qué piensas?

Naminé se había teletransportado desde su asiento en medio de la multitud hasta su lado.

-¿Eh?

-He dicho que en qué piensas – repitió ella.

-En nada…

-¡Ya lo creo que sí! – rió, ocupando una silla enfrente suyo – Conozco esta mirada. Y, oye, no podemos tenerte tocando el saxofón con estos aires de tristeza y mal humor. Déjalo ir, te sentirás mejor.

Roxas no contestó.

-Como quieras – acabó ella, suspirando -. No preguntaré más.

-Te lo agradezco. No es algo de lo que me guste hablar.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal si sacas un tema del que te guste hablar?

Sonrió.

-No soy de esa clase de persona que suele hablar porque sí.

Naminé miró al techo.

-No me lo estás poniendo fácil.

Sin previo aviso, la rubia se puso en pie y colocó bien la silla antes de tirar de Roxas por el brazo para que la acompañara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – exclamó. Ella únicamente le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

-¡Presentarte, tonto!

* * *

-Roxas, te presento a Aqua. Como estoy segura de que recordarás, ella era quien cantaba anoche.

En cualquier otra persona, estas palabras podrían haber resultado sarcásticas o incluso crueles, pero Naminé no lo había dicho con el menor rastro de malicia. La hermosa mujer de cabello azul asintió con la cabeza y sonrió amigablemente.

-Encantada – dijo.

-Aqua es genial. Además de cantar, es perfectamente capaz de tocar la guitarra – continuó ella, guiándolo hacia el siguiente desconocido.

Se trataba de un chico muy joven, más o menos como él, que estaba sentado en la barra y tocaba una harmónica. Tenía el cabello rubio ceniza y sus ojos marrones estaban puestos en el instrumento, ignorando a todo y a todos.

-Él es Hayner – los presentó la rubia. Hayner lo saludó con una mano sin dejar de tocar.

-Lea – prosiguió, señalando al alto pelirrojo que se había sentado con ella hacía un rato. Axel era, sin duda, el personaje más excéntrico que había visto nunca incluida Aqua y su cabello azul. Aparentaba unos veinte años, por lo menos, y su cabello rojo peinado de punta parecía fuego descontrolado. Sus ojos eran verde intenso, y bajo ellos llevaba pintadas dos marcas con forma de lágrima invertida.

-Me llamo _Axel_, ¿lo captas? – recalcó él, mirando a la chica ofendido.

-Perdona, perdona. Es Axel – se corrigió ella, negando con la cabeza -. Su nombre real es Lea, pero cree que Axel es mucho mejor, a pesar de que se trate sólo de cambiar el orden de las letras y añadirle una X.

-¡Mi nombre es genial! ¿Verdad que es genial? – preguntó, esta vez dirigiéndose a Roxas - ¡Ella no entiende lo importante que es tener un buen nombre artístico!

Roxas rió levemente y se encogió de hombros sin poder dar una respuesta.

-Y éste es Riku – señaló Naminé sin hacerle el menor caso al pelirrojo -. Tocaba el piano ayer, con Aqua. ¿Recuerdas?

Lo recordaba. Riku era mucho más alto de lo que había imaginado – más que nada porque estaba en pie en aquel momento – y tenía el cabello de un color gris plateado, a pesar de que era todavía muy joven. Sostenía un Martini y había estado conversando con Axel, simplemente asintió en su dirección.

Roxas se percató de que, al igual que Hayner, Riku no ponía demasiado interés en él hasta que le miró a los ojos. No, no era que le ignorara, ¡es que lo aborrecía! Sus ojos verdes estaban cargados de desconfianza y escepticismo. ¿Por qué? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! ¿Qué motivos tenía para reaccionar así si ni siquiera habían intercambiado palabras? No tuvo tiempo de preguntar. Naminé lo condujo a través de todo el local, presentándole caras nuevas cuyos nombres se hacían cada vez más difíciles de pronunciar y cuyas imágenes se volvían más y más borrosas.

Finalmente, ella terminó. Prácticamente ya conocía a todos y cada uno de los músicos.

Axel y Demyx estaban conversando cada uno con una cerveza en la mano, y ninguno de ellos parecía estar especialmente lúcido. Aún seguía molesto por el rechazo de Riku, pero decidió no decirle nada. En primer lugar, porque no era la primera vez que la gente le ponía malas caras y no era algo que debía importarle y, en segundo, porque no quería tener problemas.

A pesar de que no quedaran clientes y el club estuviera cerrado, la música no se apagó. Varios cantantes pisaron el escenario para cantar de nuevo, aunque la estricta profesionalidad había desaparecido casi por completo. Al contrario que mucha gente pensaba, los artistas eran personas normales que también necesitaban divertirse de vez en cuando y cantaban alguna que otra canción obscena dedicada a algún rico pedante o a los bares que les hacían competencia.

Aqua cantó más de una vez a petición de sus compañeros, pero a Roxas no le importó puesto que su voz era esas que uno podía escuchar una y otra vez sin cansarse.

Mientras, él se sentó de nuevo… deseando que Naminé cantara de nuevo.

Extrañamente, pero, ella se mantenía a distancia del escenario. Observaba y aplaudía a sus colegas cuando la ocasión lo requería, pero siempre a lo lejos. Al mismo tiempo, parecía estar deseando coger el micrófono. Envolviéndose con sus delgados brazos, ella suspiró y cerró los ojos como si estuviera dormida. Como si estuviera soñando.

La curiosidad que sentía por ella sería su final en el Séptimo Cielo, de eso estaba seguro.

-Así que… saxofón, ¿verdad?

Hayner bajó de la barra de un salto y se sentó junto a él, aún con la harmónica en la mano.

-Tenor, sí – contestó él -. Costó lo suyo, pero valió la pena.

-Es un instrumento impresionante – asintió con admiración -. Mi harmónica… bueno, ya ves.

-Yo creo que es un gran instrumento. Quizás parezca más sencillo que otros, pero puede llegar a resultar imprescindible para una canción – dijo Roxas, queriendo demostrarle al chico que no era en absoluto una mala elección.

-¡Exacto! – exclamó Hayner, dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano - ¡Por fin alguien que lo entiende!

Ambos compartieron una corta risa.

-En fin. Me alegro de que estés a bordo, Roxas – sonrió él, tendiéndole la mano.

Roxas le devolvió la sonrisa y le apretó la mano.

-Gracias. Me alegro de estar aquí.

* * *

La noche acabó cayendo incluso para los músicos. La mayoría se fue a la cama, pero Roxas estaba demasiado entusiasmado como para descansar. Había tomado el ejemplo de su compañera rubia y se había mantenido alejado del alcohol y las bebidas coloridas, tomando café solamente. Gracias a ella, había hablado durante toda la noche. Utilizar tanto su voz era algo extraño, inusual en él. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había hablado durante tanto tiempo. Normalmente, su rutina se limitaba a interpretar sus canciones y marcharse a la siguiente ciudad. Ahora, no le importaba hablar.

Pero lo que sí le importaba era pasar un tiempo a solas.

Por lo que, cuando ya no quedaba nadie en el hall, Roxas cogió un candelabro para no aventurarse en la oscuridad y subió al escenario con vacilación.

Casi podía oír la llamada de su saxofón, aún en aquel rincón junto con los demás instrumentos de la orquesta. A decir verdad, le apetecía mucho tocar ahora que tenía motivos profesionales. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esas ideas. No podía tocar.

Pero… Casi podía oír la música atrayéndolo. Por mucho que actuara y dijera que no le apetecía tocar, cualquiera que lo mirara – aunque fuese de reojo, vería la verdad reflejada en su rostro. Amaba tocar el saxofón, podría morir por ello.

Y empezó a tocar.

Una canción que nunca antes había interpretado, pura improvisación. Pero eso no lo detuvo, siguió tocando sobre la marcha sin pensar en nada más que en la música. Era todo tan natural, tan puro, que sintió como se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios, como le entraban ganas de echarse a reír.

Casi podía oír una voz cantante.

_Bird alone, flying high_

_Flying through a clouded sky._

_Sending mournful soulful sounds, _

_Soari__ng over troubled grounds. _

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Tan sorprendido se quedó al oírla que estuvo a punto de interrumpir – una vez más – la canción. Pero, ¿cómo se perdonaría nunca el hecho de haber perdido una oportunidad de oír cantar a Naminé Shepard?

Imposible.

_Bird alone, with no mate,_

_Turning corners, tempting fate._

_Flying circles in the air._

_Are you on your way somewhere?_

_Gliding, soaring on the wind,_

_You're a sight of glory._

_Flying way up there so high. _

_Wonder what's your story. _

_Bird alone, flying low,_

_Over the grasses grow. _

_Swingin' low, then out of sight, _

_You'll be singing in the night. _

No fue una canción tan larga como le habría gustado, pero Naminé dejó de cantar y Roxas se sentía incapaz de tocar una sola nota más. Por fin, levantó la mirada del instrumento y la cruzó con la de la chica sentada en una de las mesas.

Quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa para romper ese incómodo silencio, pero se había quedado en blanco.

-Esto… - comenzó, buscando frenéticamente palabras con sentido en su subconsciente - ¿cómo hiciste esto? – _"buen intento"_ – Me refiero a la canción. ¿Cómo pudiste cantar todo esto en un momento? Quiero decir, yo estaba improvisando.

-Tenía la letra escrita en alguna parte, pero no encontraba la melodía adecuada. Cuando te oí, simplemente me acordé de ella.

-Ah. Ya.

Y volvió a quedarse en blanco. Esta vez fue el turno de Naminé el hablar primero, como si se hubiera convertido en un extraño juego entre ellos.

-Lo siento - ¿por qué se disculpaba? -. Tocas realmente bien. Ya sabes, es muy difícil para una cantante mantenerse callada con tal acompañamiento.

Sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de bajar del escenario levemente sonrojado.

-No importa. Tú… tu voz… es encantadora.

-¿Encantadora?

-Eh… ya me has entendido.

Naminé se echó a reír a carcajadas. Roxas se fijó entonces en el atuendo de la muchacha. El elegante vestido negro que había llevado durante la actuación había sido sustituido por un sencillo camisón que la cubría hasta las rodillas, dejando a la vista sus piernas blancas como la nieve.

-Oh. ¿Te he despertado?

-No podía dormir, de todos modos – se encogió de hombros -. Demasiado café, parece. Tiendo a venir aquí abajo cuando tengo problemas para coger el sueño, pero hoy me has pillado por sorpresa.

Entonces bostezó.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a dormir ya – se disculpó con una sonrisa -. Dulces sueños.

-Eh… a-adiós – se despidió él mientras Naminé giraba sobre sus talones descalzos y se marchaba una vez más entre la oscuridad.

Una vez estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista, Roxas también acabó por bostezar. Finalmente, tras una larguísima noche, para él también había llegado la hora de descansar.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

La canción que canta Naminé en este capítulo es 'Bird Alone'. Su intérprete es Abbey Lincoln.

No olvidéis aportar vuestra parte dejando un R&R :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "Los personajes pertenecen a Square Enix y a Disney."

¡Siento la tardanza! Las clases empezaron hace poco, y este año va a ser bastante duro (empiezo bachiller), por lo que ya no sé cuando voy a poder actualizar. De todos modos, no tengo pensado abandonar este fanfic, así que aquí vengo con el nuevo capítulo.

Sé que no tengo la costumbre de responder vuestro reviews (por falta de tiempo, normalmente), pero sabed que SIEMPRE los leo y los aprecio muchísimo. Gracias por perder el tiempo con mis historias.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Night of Fate.

El tiempo transcurría en Villa Crepúsculo y, poco a poco, Roxas dejó de ser un simple nadie para convertirse en parte de la gran familia que formaban los músicos del Séptimo Cielo. Por fin podía sentirse a salvo, sedentario, sin tener que vagar más por las calles noche tras noche y muriendo de frío lentamente.

Axel y él se habían convertido en fantásticos amigos, un dúo inseparable, y en varias ocasiones tocaban juntos sobre el escenario, tanto para público culto y adinerado como para sus colegas del local. También con Hayner y Demyx hacía grandes migas, y podía considerarlos amigos suyos sin problemas.

Y en cuanto a Naminé…

La chica no frecuentaba tanto el escenario como a él le gustaría. Por supuesto, aparecía en escena alguna que otra noche para cantar una de sus preciosas canciones, pero eso era todo. Desaparecía sin más al igual que una hechicera, y había días en los que ni siquiera tenía noticias de ella. No podía sino preguntarse qué ocurría, aunque temía meterse en problemas si hacía esas preguntas en voz alta…

Por otro lado, Riku seguía sin simpatizar con él.

Aunque eso no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Día tras día, Roxas calculaba la hora para salir y contemplar el atardecer desde la plaza del mercado y regresar al club para actuar o bien para ver actuar. Cuando el sol se ponía por completo y el cielo oscurecía, daba media vuelta hacia el Séptimo Cielo para presenciar un show. Nunca se perdía uno. En ese aspecto, la rutina era la misma todos los días.

Hasta que, como suele suceder, una piedra se interpuso en su camino. Una enorme, gruñona y malhumorada piedra llamada Seifer Almasy.

Volvía apresuradamente hacia su trabajo cuando escuchó una voz masculina maldiciendo y despotricando contra todo lo que le rodeaba. Y Roxas sabía de quien se trataba – lo reconoció al acto – y también sabía los problemas que podía acarrearle acercarse demasiado.

Pero, ¿cómo ignorarlo sin más?

Caminando pegado a la pared, el chico se acercó poco a poco a la voz de Seifer. Por fin, lo vislumbró. Estaba de nuevo en un callejón, pero esta vez iba acompañado por dos otras figuras. Una de ellas era un hombre, incluso más alto y musculoso que él; la otra era una chica baja de cabello corto y mirada de desdén en un ojo rojo como la sangre. Mientras que uno intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que Seifer dejara de golpear las paredes y gritar como un niño pequeño en mitad de una rabieta, la otra los ignoraba a ambos.

Menudo trío.

-¡No pienso parar! ¡No hasta que pague por lo que me hizo! – exclamaba, furioso. Al menos había dejado a las paredes en paz. Se volvió al otro chico - ¡Yo soy quién manda aquí! ¡He mantenido este nauseabundo lugar sólo por ella, para que siguiera con su ridículo deseo de _cantar_! Y cuando le pido matrimonio, ¡me rechaza! ¡En público! ¿Te lo puedes creer, Rai? ¡Rechazarme! ¡A mí! ¡Y, encima, la zorra de su hermana me amenazó con matarme!

La mujer de cabello plateado suspiró sonoramente, apoyándose en una de las paredes. Por su reacción, Roxas dedujo que no era la primera vez que mantenían esa discusión.

-Seguramente estará teniendo una aventurilla con alguno de esos músicos amigos suyos – aportó el denominado Rai -. Sólo falta descubrir cuál de ellos y amenazarla de algún modo. Nada de lo que preocuparse, hermano.

-¡Preocuparme! ¡No me preocupa lo más mínimo!

-Seguro – murmuró ella por lo bajo.

-Soy el hombre más rico de Villa Crepúsculo – prosiguió Almasy, sin hacer caso al agudo comentario de su compañera -. El nombre de mi familia es intachable. Si es necesario, arruinaré ese estúpido local para que se vea obligada a venir conmigo. ¡Ya lo veréis!

Roxas se echó atrás cuando el macarra se dio la vuelta y miró en su dirección. Abrió los ojos efusivamente y masculló algo inaudible. Pero Roxas no tenía la menor duda de aquello: lo había visto.

Maldita sea, lo había mirado directamente a los ojos.

Seifer hizo una señal y, de la esquina del callejón aparecieron dos perros enormes gruñendo y mostrando los dientes. Su amo sonrió desagradablemente cuando los perros saltaron en dirección a Roxas, quien decidió que aquél era un excelente momento para echar a correr antes de ser devorado. Aquellas bestias eran suficientemente grandes como para comérselo, y tanto Seifer como Roxas lo sabían. Mientras corría, dio gracias a los cielos por no haber traído su saxofón consigo. Quizás su vida acabara en aquel mismo momento, pero el saxo era una verdadera reliquia.

Los perros ladraban detrás de él, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de mirar atrás para ver qué tan cerca estaban. Después de todo, aquello era un callejón. Por lo que sabía, bien podría toparse con un cadáver sin querer. Ciudades como ésa seguro que guardaban oscuros secretos, igual que el que ya había presenciado.

Roxas aumentó la velocidad. Afortunadamente, estaba acostumbrado a correr para salvar su vida. Sobretodo cuando era más pequeño, justo después de despertar sin tener ni idea de quién era. Era increíble cómo un chico de catorce años se veía obligado a convertirse en un ladrón para sobrevivir.

El recuerdo de sus primeros días fue tan fuerte que le trajo el aroma a helado, helados de sal marina que tanto le gustaban. Fue tan intenso que lo mareó y estuvo a punto de tropezar. ¿O quizás fueron los nervios?

Uno de los perros, pero, era más rápido que él. Se lanzó como una bala contra él y golpeó su espalda, haciéndole caer de cara al suelo. Un dolor agudo cruzó su cara, y el sabor de la sangre lo abrumó con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Se dio la vuelta cómo pudo, ambos perros estaban cerca de su cara, gruñendo y ladrando aún más furiosamente.

Esperó ver su vida pasar ante sus ojos en forma de fotografías, pero no llegó nada. _"Tonterías"_ se reprendió mentalmente.

La única cosa de la que se arrepentía era de no haber podido advertir a Naminé sobre Seifer. O a Tifa. Al fin y al cabo, el local era suyo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, cerró los ojos y dio gracias por su corta y penosa vida y esperó que uno de los perros le mordiera el cuello. Pudo sentir como se acercaban, el horrible aliento que le dificultaba respirar. Ya podía sentir cómo los dientes se preparaban para matar tal y como su amo les había ordenado hacer.

-¡Fuera de aquí! – ordenó una voz masculina, una que nunca antes había escuchado. El perro emitió un quejido y levantó la cabeza en dirección al sonido. Roxas contuvo el aliento, procurando no moverse lo más mínimo. Un solo cambio, por pequeño que fuera, y podría marcar su final. Los animales, en especial los perros salvajes, eran impredecibles.

-Ya lo habéis oído. ¡Fuera! – una segunda voz, femenina esta vez, gritó. Se escuchó un sonido, como de alguien que carga un arma de fuego. _"¿Una pistola?"_

La bestia se apartó poco a poco de él y, junto con su compañero, corrieron por sus vidas de vuelta a Seifer y sus compinches lejos de lo que bien podría haber sido la escena de un crimen.

Sin saber si debía levantarse o no, Roxas permaneció en el suelo, confundido. Soltó todo el aire que retenía en los pulmones, feliz de que todo hubiera acabado bien. O, al menos, eso parecía. No tenía ni idea de quiénes eran sus salvadores. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por entero, ¿y si eran policías? Nunca se había llevado bien con los policías.

-En pie, capullo.

Bueno, por lo menos ya sabía qué hacer.

-¿Riku? – preguntó, sorprendido de ver una cara conocida. En efecto, ahí estaba el pianista. Por eso no lo había reconocido antes, nunca le había dirigido la palabra. Roxas se secó las manos sudorosas en los pantalones, consciente de que el peligro había pasado.

-Te lo dije – masculló, apartándose el flequillo plateado de los ojos -. ¿No es cierto? Te dije que nos traería problemas.

-Al menos está vivo. Algo es algo, supongo.

Roxas se giró hacia la chica. Y se quedó de piedra.

-¿N-naminé?

La muchacha resopló.

-¿Estás ciego, tío? Te equivocas de hermana – espetó la chica, gruñona -. Me llamo Xion. Y ya veo que ya conoces a Naminé.

Roxas entornó los ojos. La adrenalina empezaba a disiparse poco a poco, y por fin pudo enfocar a la mujer correctamente. Xion era de la misma altura que su amiga rubia, y también compartían los mismos rasgos faciales. Lo único que parecía diferenciarla de su hermana era el cabello, corto y negro como el carbón, y el color de los ojos – un azulo más oscuro que el de Naminé. Entre la oscuridad de la noche y el callejón estaba pobremente iluminado, se parecían como dos gotas de agua.

-Ya. De todos modos… – replicó Roxas - podría habérmelas arreglado solo.

-Seguro que sí, cariño – Xion sonrió, irónica -. Estos perros están entrenados para matar. Han matado antes y matarían más aún si se les permitiera. Tienes mucha suerte de que hayamos llegado a tiempo.

Se percató de que la chica, al igual que Tifa, vestía con pantalones y una camisa, y llevaba una revólver negro de cañón corto en la mano. Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada y sonrió con timidez mientras volvía a colocar el seguro.

-Oh, eso. Bueno, no podíamos aparecer desarmados, ¿no crees?

-Eh… sí, entiendo. Y, por cierto… gracias – dijo, sonriendo un poco -. De veras. Gracias.

-No hay problema. He oído que ayudaste a mi hermana cuando estaba en apuros con Almasy, así que tenía que devolverte el favor de algún modo – contestó Xion -. Riku, por otro lado, ¡ya se había olido problemas cuando escuchó a los perros!

Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Vaya. Muchas gracias, Riku – murmuró, agradecido. Quizás así, con un poco de suerte, empezarían a llevarse mejor.

-Meh. No te creas que voy a estar siempre haciéndote de angelito de la guarda, chico.

No, de ninguna manera.

Roxas contuvo el impulso de de suspirar teatralmente.

-No le hagas caso, Roxas – intervino Xion en tono confidencial -. Siempre se comporta así.

-Cierra el pico, niña – replicó, aparentando seriedad, pero se le escapó una risa.

Roxas desvió la mirada hacia la dirección por la que habían escapado los perros. Tanto Riku como Xion se dieron cuenta de ello.

-¿Seifer? – preguntó Riku sin dudarlo. Roxas asintió – Tranquilo, ya estará lejos. Ahora que estamos nosotros aquí no se atreverá a pelear.

-¿Quiénes eran los que estaban con él? – inquirió – Había un hombre grandote, y una mujer con un solo ojo…

-Querrás decir Rai y Fuu – contestó la chica -. No te preocupes por ellos, sólo son peligrosos si van con Seifer. Además, no creo que vuelvan por aquí. Entre que él es un poco cortito, y que ella no es de las que arman jaleo por gusto, no vendrán a por guerra.

A pesar de que aquello le suponía un tremendo alivio, Roxas prefirió no comentarlo en voz alta.

-Hay algo que no acabo de entender. ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con Naminé? – preguntó en su lugar.

Xion cruzó una rápida mirada con Riku, tan rápida que el rubio casi ni se dio cuenta. Casi.

-Es algo complicado – empezó -. La familia Almasy es poderosa, y también la nuestra. Su padre y el de Naminé y mío son viejos amigos, así que ¿qué mejor que casar a una de sus hijas con Seifer? Y, bueno, digamos que Seifer no es el mejor hombre con el que Naminé podría comprometerse. Y ella no está preparada para nada tan serio.

Suspiró. Sus ojos ardían de rabia.

-La amenazó con pegarla si se negaba. La amenazó con cosas que ni me atrevo a repetir en voz alta. Quería asegurarse de que no lo iba a dejar en ridículo el día de la proposición, cosa que ella ya no pensaba hacer. Quiero decir, Naminé es un trozo de pan. Pero se rindió, y estuvo a punto de aceptar el compromiso.

-Hasta que Xion intervino – interrumpió Riku, señalando a la morena con la cabeza.

-¡Tenía que hacerlo! – gritó ella, dando una patada al suelo – Quiero a mi hermana. Nunca la dejaría en manos de ese… de ese…

-Y le diste una paliza, ¿no? – sonrió el rubio. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Xion, con su cabello corto, sus pantalones, y sus armas, pateándole el trasero a Seifer y a los suyos sin mucha dificultad.

Ell rió.

-Bueno, no todo el mérito es mío. Tuve un poco de ayuda. Pero, básicamente, sí. Y aunque eso los enfureció a él y a su padre – Dios, ¡si los enfureció! – y que se acabó la amistad entre los Almasy y los Shepard, no me arrepiento de nada – declaró, orgullosa.

Roxas se estremeció ante el tono agresivo y apasionado de Xion. Sin duda, ella no parecía andarse con tonterías.

Riku carraspeó.

-Será mejor volver al Séptimo Cielo. La actuación comenzará enseguida, y tú tienes que estar en el escenario.

Ambos asintieron, encaminándose hacia el local. Nadie dijo nada más.

* * *

Una muy enojada Tifa Lockhart los esperaba hecha una fiera al lado de la entrada del Séptimo Cielo. En lugar de los pantalones y la camisa ligeramente desgastada que solía llevar siempre, aquella noche su atuendo había sido reemplazado por un vestido con un escote vertiginoso. Un buen método para atraer clientes – pensó Roxas, tratando de mantener la vista lejos de zonas peligrosas. Tifa ya parecía suficientemente enojada como para echar más leña al fuego.

-No sé que excusa tienes para llegar a estas horas, Roxas Farrell, pero aquí se exige cierta puntualidad las noches que tienes asignadas para tocar. Que ni se te pase por la cabeza llegar un solo minuto tarde una vez más o te encontrarás escarbando basura en los callejones otra vez más. ¿Has entendido?

No sólo lo parecía; definitivamente estaba enojada.

-Oh, no – suspiró Xion, apenada -. ¿Hemos llegado tarde?

Tifa desvió la mirada hacia ella. La ira desapareció de su mirada.

-Ah, hola Xion. Cuánto tiempo sin verte – saludó -. ¿Puedo preguntar qué os ha hecho llegar con cuarenta minutos de retraso?

"_Cuarenta minutos"_ Roxas se vino abajo. Aquella noche, después de casi tres semanas en silencio, Naminé regresaba al escenario para cantar. Y se lo había perdido, todo por prestarle una atención absolutamente innecesaria a Seifer Almasy.

Dios, que estúpido era.

-¿Roxas? – Tifa chasqueó los dedos frente a los ojos del rubio.

-Uh… ¿eh?

-Decía que si es cierto eso. Que has estado a punto de morir en el callejón.

¿Tanto tiempo llevaba distraído como para que se lo explicaran todo?

-S-sí, ha estado cerca – respondió simplemente.

-Ya veo… - la dueña del Séptimo Cielo se lo quedó mirando fijamente, como si meditara algo – Bueno, los Almasy siempre han sido un poco precipitados en sus actos, pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

-¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó Riku - ¿Ir a la policía?

-No, el nombre de su familia lo protege. Ni siquiera la policía les llamaría la atención, no para salvar a un pobre diablo que se ha metido en su camino – intervino Xion. Miró a Roxas -. Lo digo sin ánimo de ofender, claro.

-Tranquila…

-Da igual – Tifa parecía irritada -. Hablaré con Demyx para incrementar las medidas de seguridad. Y tú, chico – señaló al saxofonista con gesto amenazador – haz el favor de mantenerte alejado de ése hombre, ¿quieres?

Roxas sonrió.

-Sí, Ma'am.

La mujer se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar. El enfado ya había pasado, por lo visto, y él seguía vivo después de aquella horrible experiencia. El Séptimo Cielo estaba riendo y aplaudiendo mientras el cantante de aquella noche actuaba para ellos.

Un momento…

Xion fue más rápida que él.

-¿Y dónde se supone que está Naminé? – preguntó.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Y ahí lo dejo.

Es un poco cortito, y no he escrito ni la mitad de cosas que quería que pasaran en éste capítulo. Trataré de remediarlo en el siguiente, que ya he empezado a escribir y espero poder publicar en unos días. De todos modos, espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis vuestra opinión en un review :3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen."

Rápida, ¿verdad? xD Este capítulo me resultó sencillísimo de escribir, y mi humor estaba inmejorable estos días, así que he podido actualizar pronto. Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews y demás _feedback._

* * *

Capítulo 5: Simple and Clean.

El Séptimo Cielo funcionaba con un sistema muy sencillo. Los lunes, miércoles y jueves, varios artistas subían al escenario a interpretar las piezas que más preferían para entretener a su público. Los días restantes de la semana, sólo uno – acompañado o no por la orquesta – tenía para sí mismo toda la noche.

Aquella noche era viernes, y Naminé Shepard debería estar actuando ahí arriba. Con él.

Y, sin embargo, no se la veía por ninguna parte.

-Oh, no me lo digas. Ha pasado otra vez – bufó la propia Xion antes de que nadie pudiese responder.

-¿El qué? – preguntó Roxas.

Nadie contestó. Tifa suspiró y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Vamos al piso de arriba. No sería bueno que distrajéramos al público, y me llevaré una buena bronca si estorbo a Cloud.

Cloud era otro de los cantantes, quien estaba en aquel momento en el escenario junto con Axel y su batería. No era un chico muy sociable, y no se relacionaba con nadie excepto con Tifa – que Roxas supiera.

A paso ligero, siguió a su jefa con Xion pisándole los talones. Riku hizo otro tanto, quedándose abajo para hablar con Hayner y un par de clientas que le hacían caídas de ojos. Los tres llegaron a la habitación en la que, meses atrás, había tocado por primera vez frente a ella y Demyx consiguiendo así un puesto en el local.

La hermana de Naminé se cruzó de brazos y fulminó a Tifa con la mirada.

-¿Y bien?

-Sí, has acertado – dijo ella -. El médico vino hace un rato, y ahora está durmiendo. Mejor no despertarla – añadió, previniendo las intenciones de la morena -, al menos no hasta mañana. Está cansada, y ya sabes que pasa si hace demasiados esfuerzos.

Aquello pareció relajar un poco a Xion; pero no a Roxas.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está enferma?

Tifa asintió, sin dar más detalles. Roxas empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Pero, ¿se pondrá bien, verdad? – inquirió - ¿No es nada muy grave?

-Chico guapo, conmigo – ordenó Xion tras una incómoda pausa, echando a andar hacia la salida -. Tenemos que hablar seriamente, tú y yo.

Roxas estaba a cuadros.

-Con "chico guapo"… ¿se refiere a mí? – le preguntó a Tifa. Ella sonrió, irónica.

-A _mí_ seguro que no. Pero no te lo tomes muy en serio.

-Oh. Vale, pues.

-Date prisa – aconsejó Tifa, sacando un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de su abrigo -. Si hay algo que odia, es que la hagan esperar.

Él obedeció al instante sin mediar palabra, y bajó las escaleras de vuelta al _hall_. Xion estaba fuera, en la calle, bajo una fría llovizna a la que parecía no darle la menor importancia.

-Querías hablarme de la enfermedad de Naminé, ¿no es así? – preguntó Roxas, situándose a su lado nada más llegar. En la acera, justo debajo de un pequeño saliente del club de jazz, la lluvia apenas les rozaba.

-Sí.

-Y… ¿por qué hemos salido fuera?

-¿Has oído alguna vez ese dicho de "las paredes tienen oídos"? – preguntó ella. Roxas negó con la cabeza.

-No. ¿Quién lo dijo?

Xion se encogió de hombros.

-Alguien, supongo. Hace mucho tiempo – contestó.

-Je…

-Ahora en serio. Si se corriera la voz de su enfermedad, podría haber problemas. Más aún, quiero decir. Y ya tenemos suficientes, ¿no te parece?

-¿Te refieres a Seifer y su familia? – aventuró el chico. En muy poco tiempo, aquellos nombres se habían convertido en sinónimo de "problemas".

-Me refiero a todo – suspiró Xion con tristeza, sin embargo.

La chica calló mientras observaba pasar a un muy borracho señor acompañado de lo que parecía ser una prostituta. El pobre caballero ni se dio cuenta de cómo la mujer le robaba la cartera mientras reía convulsivamente. Cuando doblaron la esquina y se alejaron, Roxas se atrevió por fin a preguntar:

-Y ¿qué tipo de enfermedad es ésa, exactamente?

-Es… complicada – dijo ella, vagamente -. Lo siento, no sé mucho de medicina, y no soy buena explicándome...

-Ya somos dos – la animó Roxas, dándole un suave codazo -. Inténtalo, venga.

-Muy bien, como quieras – sonrió levemente, de lado -. Es una enfermedad muy extraña, tanto que ni los médicos saben qué la causa. Empezó todo hará ya año y medio. Cuando la afecta, pierde todas las fuerzas de repente y le sube la fiebre. Le duele muchísimo la cabeza, y hasta ha llegado a perder el conocimiento en más de una ocasión – con un suspiro, Xion exhaló todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones -. Lo único que sabemos es que cada vez es más potente y los intervalos de tiempo entre cada brote son más cortos.

-Nunca había oído hablar de algo así – confesó él -. Es extraño. Como un resfriado corriente, pero… más fuerte.

-Sí, pero los resfriados corrientes no debilitan poco a poco tu corazón, ¿verdad?

Roxas se giró hacia ella de golpe.

-¿Qué?

Xion le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos estaban sospechosamente rojos y brillantes.

-Lo que has oído. S-su corazón no soporta los síntomas, y parece que…

-…¿Morirá?

Silencio fue lo único que obtuvo, pero no lo que quería escuchar. Roxas rodeó la acera hasta quedar frente a Xion, dónde la cogió por los hombros y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Contéstame! ¡¿Naminé va a morir?! – gritó.

-¡No lo sé! – gritó ella a su vez, zafándose violentamente de su agarre – Ya te lo he dicho, ¡nadie sabe lo que va a pasar! L-lo más probable es que sí, que con el tiempo su corazón deje de latir y… y muera.

Morir.

Naminé iba a _morir_.

La idea por sí sola era tan horrible que Roxas temió vomitar ahí mismo. Pensar que no volvería a ver a aquella niña rubia que lo había sacado de su miseria en una sola noche, que le había abierto tantas puertas… siempre con su sonrisa, paciente y dulce, asegurándose de que estaba bien… y su voz. La voz más maravillosa que había oído en una canción, una voz tan bonita y llena de emociones con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

¿Todo esto iba a perder tan pronto?

-De todos modos – Xion lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su tono, asustado y triste a la vez, ahora sonaba lleno de veneno – no sé porque te preocupas tanto. Tú no la conoces, no sabes nada de ella. Tan sólo la conoces por el Séptimo Cielo.

-Eso no es…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no es cierto? – la muchacha soltó una carcajada – Bien, pues dime: ¿cuál es su color favorito?

_Touché. _Roxas apretó la mandíbula, sin contestar.

-¿No lo sabes? Oh, que lástima. Al menos sabrás cuando es su cumpleaños, ¿no? – prosiguió ella, dando un paso adelante e invadiendo su espacio personal. Instintivamente, el chico retrocedió lejos de ella. No por nada, pues la chica seguía armada. De hecho, su mano se deslizaba hacia el bolsillo en el que medio escondía la pistola con la que había amenazado a los perros de Seifer.

-D-de acuerdo, ¡no lo sé! – exclamó, alzando las manos en señal de rendición. Xion se detuvo en seco, mirándole fijamente y en tensión. La ira hervía en la sangre del chico, que no tenía intención de callarse – Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Eso no significa que no aprecie a tu hermana. Le debo una. La deuda que tengo con ella es tan grande que puede que nunca llegue a saldarla. Y, además, es mi amiga. Puede que no la conozca tan bien, pero al menos he estado a su lado en tu lugar.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos, llenos de incredulidad. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le había hablado de esa manera. Mucho.

Roxas bajó las manos y, sin decir otra palabra o pararse a mirar atrás, entró de vuelta al club dando un portazo no muy suave.

No oyó que Xion entrara tras él.

Tuvo un sueño intranquilo, pero Roxas consiguió descansar unas horas. Cuando el sol comenzó a despuntar por el horizonte, sin embargo, el chico ya estaba en pie y recorriendo los pasillos del Séptimo Cielo, cruzando todas y cada una de las habitaciones de los músicos hasta llegar a la de Naminé.

La voz de la chica lo cogió por sorpresa justo cuando levantó el puño para llamar.

-¡Estoy bien! – exclamó el otro lado de la puerta. Roxas sonrió involuntariamente. Podía imaginársela, con la determinación pintada en sus ojos y el cabello alborotado, fulminando con la mirada a quienquiera con que hablaba - ¡Quiero cantar!

-No estás en condiciones de cantar, Naminé – le respondió una segunda voz, preocupada. Debía de tratarse de su madre, pues no reconocía la voz.

"_Bien," _pensó con cierto alivio. No estaba de humor para enfrentarse a Xion otra vez.

-¡Sí que lo estoy!

-No, no lo estás, al menos no esta noche. Si te desmayaras en el escenario… cundiría el caos. ¿No eras tú la que quería mantener el secreto de tu enfermedad?

-Pero es que yo me encuentro _bien** –**_ replicó Naminé.

La rubia probó que estaba equivocada cuando, en medio de su caminata (Roxas podía oír los pequeños pasitos sobre el suelo) se paró de repente. Tropezó y, en vez de seguir caminando, cayó de bruces con un golpe seco.

Una silla fue apartada, una mesa movida, y el sonido del llanto de la madre llegaron a Roxas a través de la maciza puerta de roble. Quiso irrumpir – no podía evitarlo -, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Aparecer de la nada habría incomodado a su pobre madre, y probablemente enojaría a Naminé.

-Niña, niña tonta… - masculló la mujer de forma casi inaudible.

-Tan sólo… quiero cantar – la voz de la rubia sonaba muy débil y rasposa. Algo tan sencillo como hablar debía de dolerle -. Por favor, mamá, tengo derecho. Tú lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Esta noche no, cariño. Espera un par de días para recuperarte y ya hablaremos.

El tono maternal de la mujer dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro del joven.

-Aprovecha y descansa – continuó -. Volveré en un par de horas. Tómate el desayuno y duerme un rato más.

Roxas permaneció detrás de la puerta el tiempo suficiente como para escuchar el suspiro de Naminé.

-Sí, mamá. Hasta luego.

Entonces giró sobre sus talones y dio media vuelta por dónde había venido, justo a tiempo para ver como la madre de las Shepard salía de la habitación con aspecto exhausto. Tenía el cabello castaño y corto, y el rostro en forma de corazón parecido al de sus hijas. Tenía la sensación de haberla visto en alguna parte…

Esperó a que pasara de largo, demasiado agotada como para percatarse del chico de cabellos rubios alocados que recorría de vuelta el camino al cuarto de su hija.

Llamó cuatro veces, y entonces entró.

-Sí, sí, adelante… - empezó a decir Naminé, cuando le vio - ¿Roxas?

-Eh… hola. Sólo pasaba para ver cómo estabas.

Probablemente, la peor excusa de la historia de la humanidad. Roxas se quedó junto a la puerta, incómodo, esperando algún tipo de señal por parte de su amiga que lo invitara a pasar. Naminé se echó a reír graciosamente.

-He dicho "adelante", ¿no? Pasa. Como si estuvieras en tu cuarto.

Mientras Roxas cerraba la puerta con cuidado, Naminé se incorporó entre toses sobre la cama para poder verlo de frente sin problemas. Sobre su regazo había una pequeña bandeja con tostadas y una taza humeante, que no parecía haber tocado en ningún momento.

A pesar de que se moría de ganas, el chico decidió no correr hacia la cama y sentarse junto a ella. No, en vez de eso, cogió la silla en la que previamente se había sentado su madre y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, del revés, para mirarla sobre el respaldo. Evaluó su estado físico, y no tardó en llegar a una conclusión obvia.

Estaba muy enferma.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa - ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo?

Otra vez sonriendo, con esa sonrisa tan bien ensayada que usaba para engañar a todo el mundo; para convencerlos de que estaba bien. Qué rabia le daba que hiciera eso. Tanta rabia que Roxas estaba al borde del llanto. Y por eso, cuando contestó, una solitaria lágrima se derramó por su mejilla. Ah, emociones.

-Qué quieres que te diga. Yo te veo estupenda.

Naminé no vio su lágrima. Había cerrado los ojos, tratando de volver a respirar regularmente.

Menos mal.

-Genial… a pesar de que sé que es mentira – rió, mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos -. Mentir no es tu punto fuerte.

-Lo siento, _miss_ – contestó Roxas, riendo ante la mención del antiguo mote con el que solía referirse a ella.

-Roxas… me preguntaba si… ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Verás, mi madre no me deja cantar – explicó -. Dice que aún no estoy en condiciones. Y lo entiendo, ¡imagínate como reaccionaría el público al verme con esta cara! Pero… ahora mismo, la música es la única medicina que tengo.

Roxas tamborileó los dedos sobre el estuche desgastado de su saxofón. Ya conocía la solicitud incluso antes de que Naminé la formulara.

-¿Podrías tocar una canción para mí? Pero no te asustes mucho cuando me oigas cantar, mi voz suena más horrible que de costumbre.

-Mucho peor no puede ser – bromeó Roxas, haciendo que ella le sacara la lengua.

-Tan sólo toca, ¿quieres?

Alzando el instrumento, el rubio acató sus deseos.

Únicamente con la música en su cabeza, empezó a tocar. Una melodía carente de palabras, saliendo desde lo más profundo de su alma, que quería decorar con un decente significado. La chica enferma esperó y esperó hasta el momento perfecto para añadir su maltrecha voz a la canción y, una vez se aseguró de que tenía suficiente aire en sus cansados pulmones, cantó.

_You're living me_

_Too many things, lately _

_You're all I need_

_You smiled at me, and said…_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

A Roxas se le escapó una risita. Con una sonrisa, Naminé continuó.

_When we are older you'll understand what I meant what I said no_

_I don't think life is quite that simple…_

La música cesó de sonar de repente y, con ella, la voz cantante.

Naminé lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, ella también estaba a punto de llorar. Aún así, al contrario que Roxas, trató de ocultarlo. No sabía seguro por cuál de los dos, si por él o por ella misma, pero aún así parecía agradecida por la efímera canción, por el hecho de que alguien se tomara un poco de tiempo para hacerla feliz dándole lo que más necesitaba en aquellos momentos: música. Pero tocar para ella no era un problema, no. Era más que suficiente con verla cantar.

-Bueno, pues… descansa, y que te mejores – masculló Roxas, antes de que Naminé pudiera darle las gracias.

Una vez más, ella sonrió.

-Haré lo que pueda. No soy muy buena cumpliendo mis promesas.

-Inténtalo.

-Está bien…

Bostezó. Roxas cogió el saxofón y se puso en pie, caminando hacia la puerta. Y, antes de cerrarla tras él, Naminé ya dormía.

Fin del capítulo. 

* * *

Supongo que no hace falta decir el título de la canción de este capítulo, ¿verdad? XD Sé que no es jazz (aunque he encontrado un par de versiones de ella que son realmente preciosas), pero es que la veía muy apropiada.

Lamentablemente, con ésto se agotaron la gran mayoría de mis ideas. No os preocupéis, no tengo intención de abandonar este fanfic, pero no puedo asegurar cuanto tiempo voy a tardar en dar una forma de continuarlo. Tengo bosquejos en mente, pero es muy complicado desarrollarlos.

¿Reviews para que Naminé se recupere? ;D


End file.
